


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 4: Some people are worth melting for.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Nico and Lewis spend an afternoon enjoying two of their favorite pastimes--watching Christmas movies and bickering affectionately.





	

The more time that they spent together, the more Lewis considered the possibility that everyone but him was wrong about Nico. Not that he meant to sound conceited—that was his own burden to bear when the press dubbed him ‘Wrong Direction’s unapologetic bad boy’ after he’d refused several interviews with journalists he felt would pry too deeply into his new love life—but they had to be. The Nico they saw was aloof, cold, curt; rarely an ounce of raw emotion shown or spared.

The Nico who was currently leaning against him trying to pry the remote from his hands, however, was none of those.

“It’s my turn to pick what we watch next.”

“No, it’s _my_ turn. Besides, all you’ll do is make us watch _Frosty the Snowman_ for the third time. I can’t handle watching an animated snowman yell “Happy birthday!” again.”

“You just don’t appreciate the story.” Nico tugged at the opposite end of the remote. “Poor Karen thinks she’s about to lose her best friend forever.” He sniffled. “Gets me every time.”

“And you just don’t appreciate my excellent taste in Christmas films. We’re watching _Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street_. I haven’t seen it yet this year.” Lewis wrapped his other hand around Nico’s wrist. “Come on.”

“Is this your annual plot to get me to believe in Santa? Switching tactics this year?”

Lewis took a sip of eggnog. “I thought it might be easier than getting you to sit on his lap at the mall last year. You know, I  _could_ post those pictures...”

Nico sighed and dropped the remote. “Fine. We’ll watch it but only because the world doesn’t need to see me in that  elf sweater. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Man, you get misty-eyed every time Rudolph sings about being a misfit. You know he gets to lead Santa’s sleigh team and all the toys get new homes. What reputation?”

“You know which one.”

Lewis pressed a few buttons to rent the movie then placed the remote out of Nico’s reach on the arm of the sofa and settled in under the blanket they were sharing. “Oh yeah, the one I don’t believe for one second that you’re an ice queen.”

Nico smirked. “That’s it.”

“You know, Nico...some people are worth melting for.”

“If you make me watch _Frozen_ because snowflakes are part of Christmas, then we’re no longer together. Do you know how many times I had to listen to your nieces sing Let It Go the last time we babysat?”

Lewis laughed. “I have no idea.”

“Twenty, Lewis. _Twenty._ It was stuck in my head for a week! No, no, and _no_.”

“I get it!” Lewis threw up his hands in surrender. “You hate it that much, I won’t make you watch it.”

“Thank you.”

“Ready?”

Nico finished the last of his glass of wine. “I suppose.”

Lewis pressed play and watched Nico out of the corner of his eye instead of the credits, feeling two strong arms wrap around his waist and Nico’s head coming to rest on his shoulder. _Everyone else thinks they see the real you,_ he thought, _but you know better._ He kissed Nico’s temple before shifting his focus to the screen. _So do I._


End file.
